1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a lower center of gravity.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,223 discloses a golf club head comprising a body, a ball-hitting face, and a balance weight. The body includes a shaft attaching portion to which a shaft is attached and an assembling portion to which the balance weight is mounted. The assembling portion is formed on the bottom portion of the back of the body. The ball-hitting face is integrally formed with or mounted on a front face of the body. The balance weight has a specific gravity greater than that of the body for shifting the center of gravity downward and rearward, which is particularly useful when the ball-hitting face is made of a material having a low specific gravity.
In actual manufacturing, the body is made of a steel material having a specific gravity of about 7.8 g/cm3, the balance weight is made of a metal material having a specific gravity greater than 9.0, and the ball-hitting face is made of a light metal material (such as titanium alloy) having a specific gravity of about 4.5 g/cm3. It is difficult to largely shift the center of gravity of the golf club head by significantly reducing the weight of the front portion of the golf club head if the ball-hitting face is made of a light metal material. Namely, it becomes more and more difficult to shift the center of gravity of the golf club head further downward and rearward.